As prepaid cards have become more and more prevalent, techniques for cost effectively packaging such cards in a tamper evident manner are highly desirable. While a wide variety of previous approaches have been tried, many such approaches have failed to provide the right balance of features. For example, a highly secure package may be too hard to open by a legitimate customer after purchase, too expensive or both. A very cost effective package may be too susceptible to fraud.